chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Life/Death Touch
Life/death touch is an ability to control the flow of life with physical contact, which can used in a variety of ways - from healing a simple injury or weakening someone, to reviving or killing. Characters *Lola Sanchez-Hawkins has this ability naturally. *Danny Maxxted also has this ability naturally *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has mimicked this ability from Lola and from Danny. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability in World 3 and in World 8. *Christopher Reist possessed this ability before he lost it. *Anna Vaughan has duplicated this ability from Reist. *Katie Greene will gain this ability empathically from Danny. *Jeremy Greer has this ability naturally. *Robert Max has absorbed this ability from Jeremy. *Raven Low also has this ability naturally. *Leo Castern has duplicated this ability from Raven. *Dena Flowren has absorbed this ability from an unnamed man. *Benjamin Linderman has this ability naturally. *Jess Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Raven Low. *David Parkman will also have this ability naturally. Limits [[Lola Sanchez-Hawkins|'Lola Sanchez-Hawkins']] Lola can use this ability to heal, weaken and kill, and has also once used it to revive. Its use seems tied to her emotions, making her more likely to heal if she cares about that person, and more likely to kill if she is angry or hurt at the time. At first she had difficulty controlling the flow when using it negatively and would always kill, but she has since learned to control it more finely. She can use it on any type of living thing, from humans to birds to flowers. However, her capacity to use the ability on herself is sporadic and fluctuates. She also requires a small amount of time to heal herself, meaning that she cannot heal an injury if it is too severe, and would still be killed by something like a gunshot to the head or heart. 'Danny Maxxted' Danny has great skill with this ability. He can heal almost any injury or wound, and after having been augmented once he can now use the ability to revive as well. He can also use the ability to heal himself, and has learned to use it to heal ageing, making himself and others effectively immortal. He has never lost control of the ability and accidentally used it to kill, though he has occasionally been forced to use it deliberately thus in self-defence. Most people experience what they describe as a surge of energy as he heals them. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Dann has similar limits to Lola and Dann. When he first mimicked this ability, he needed to be augmented to be able to revive, and used this once to revive his sister Elan during the explosion timeline. He overcame this limitation soon afterwards. 'Peter Petrelli' In World 3, Peter has similar limits to Lola, Danny and Dann. He is yet to use the ability, but it is known that he isn't able to use it to heal the Shanti virus, as he attempted to do in order to heal Teagan Niall. In World 8 he seems to have similar limits to Robert. 'Christopher Reist' Reist never displayed this ability. He claimed that he could use it to heal any living thing, and also to kill. It is likely that he would have also been able to use it upon himself. 'Anna Vaughan' Anna has similar limits to Danny and Lola, and can control and use the ability well. Reist told her to copy the ability from him in case she needed to heal herself when escaping, suggesting that she would have been able to use it on herself but the need did not arise. However, she did not use the ability later when she was shot multiple times, resulting in her death in the alternate timeline. She is only known to have used the ability once, when she healed Reist from a fatal gunshot wound. 'Katie Greene' Katie will have similar limits to Danny, and will use the ability to revive her victims when her control of her core ability slips up. 'Jeremy Greer' Jeremy seemed to have lost control of this ability. When he first manifested, he could only heal living things, but this turned and soon he could kill as well. He would often lose control and kill something or someone when he'd feel negative emotions, and thus he accidentally killed his parents. He seemed to be slowly regaining control, but that was fluctuating. 'Robert Max' Robert can use the ability well to heal, and does not seem to struggle with it as Jeremy does. He has not used it to kill. 'Raven Low' Raven Low has used this ability to revive Leo Castern. He also attempted to use it to kill Rhia Jones, but was foiled by a forcefield. 'Leo Castern' Leo would have the same limits as Raven. He has been shown using the ability to heal electrocution burns, and has attempted to use it to revive but failed since the death had been caused by aura absorption. The ability made the person he was healing feel cold temporarily as it took effect. 'Dena Flowren' Dena has used this ability to heal a small cut on her finger. In future, she will use it to heal her victims, saving their lives after she absorbs their auras. 'Benjamin Linderman' All that is known is that Ben can heal and kill any living thing, with a touch. However, he cannot revive. He inherited this ability from his father's ability of healing. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jess would have similar limits to Raven, but is yet to display the ability. 'David Parkman' This ability will enable David to control the flow of life. Using physical contact, he will be capable of healing and weakening or injuring, and with a greater effort he could also kill and revive. He will be able to affect any person, including himself, and will also be able to affect animals and plants. He will normally touch the wound when healing, but this will be more of a habit and a mental block than true necessity. Similar Abilities *Healing, healing tears and healing kiss can all be used to heal *Healing touch is the ability to heal others with a touch *Human manipulation can heal, revive or kill humans on contact *Biokinesis can heal or kill any living thing *Rapid cellular regeneration can be used to heal or revive others, by donating blood *Resistance can also heal to some extent, as a blood transfusion will temporarily grant the ability to another and help them survive *Animation/deanimation can be used to kill and revive *Death aura can be used to kill *Full healing can heal mentally, emotionally and physically, and can heal abilities *Sacrificial healing can heal by taking the injury upon oneself *Health optimising can sense a person's health and emit a pulse which optimises health *Life absorption is the ability to absorb energy and life from a person with a touch *Life-force absorption is the ability to absorb a person's life-force *Samsara manipulation can be used to heal or kill *Wound transfer is the ability to transfer wounds and injuries from one body to another Category:Abilities